pour compte
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles sur les Vaizards/Visored :: 1ère vignette : Kensei, petit groupe perdu. 2ème : Lisa, trucs adultes. 3ème : Mashiro, tombée de la lune. 4ème : Hiyori, petite et bruyante. MàJ, 5ème : Lisa, les librairies de ce monde. 6ème : Hachi, haut niveau d'éveil. 7ème : Love, un jour d'octobre. 8ème : Rose, l'amour de la musique et le talent. ::gen::
1. Kensei, sous son aile

**Titre :** Tombés du nid  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages :** Muguruma Kensei, les Vaizards, Tôsen Kaname  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #24, « Aile » d'après fanwork100  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** Turn Back the Pendulum  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

La dernière fois que Kensei a pris sous son aile un oisillon tombé du nid, ça s'est très mal terminé. D'autant qu'il entraîné plusieurs innocents dans leur chute : les voilà, drôle de troupe composée de bric et de broc, exilés dans le monde des humains mais tenus à part de l'humanité comme de l'après-vie, et ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que se serrer les coudes.  
Rose est plus vieux et plus aimable que lui, il avait un rang égal avec Rose et Love, et ils n'ont plus de hiérarchie, mais il protégera sa nouvelle couvée monstrueuse coûte que coûte.


	2. Lisa, enfiévrée

**Titre :** Des trucs d'adulte  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages :** Yadōmaru Lisa et les autres Vaizards  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #51, « Fièvre » d'après fanwork100  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Lisa n'est plus une adolescente ravagée par les hormones depuis longtemps. Elle était un lieutenant respectable et efficace pour un capitaine… respecté mais dont elle se demandait parfois s'il le méritait vraiment. Puis sa vie est partie en cacahuète et même si elle est solidaire des autres membres de son groupe de fortune – ou de malchance plutôt – elle refuse d'y endosser le rôle de maman de substitution. Elle tient à préserver son individualité, donc ses centres d'intérêt personnels. Et si ça implique des lectures qui mettent le feu aux esprits et aux corps, ça ne regarde qu'elle !


	3. Mashiro, surprise

**Titre :** Des trucs bizarres  
 **Auteur :** malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages :** Kuna Mashiro et son entourage  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #52, « Surprise » d'après fanwork100  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Turn Back the Pendulum_  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Mashiro a bien souvent l'air de tomber de la lune. Savoir s'étonner de tout rend sa vie intéressante ; celle de son entourage, en revanche… est mouvementée et parfois agaçante.  
Ça étonne toujours le monde de savoir qu'une telle tête de linotte a décroché le poste de vice-capitaine. Ses capacités de combat ne font pas tout, non plus. Elle-même ne s'y attendait pas.

En revanche, ça ne surprend pas ses compagnons d'infortune de la voir s'adapter si facilement à son Hollow : elle est tellement bizarre en dedans, maintenant ils ne sont plus à une excentricité près de sa part.


	4. Hiyori, compenser

**Titre :** Pour compenser  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnage :** Sarugaki Hiyori  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #67, « Micro » d'après fanwork100  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Sarugaki Hiyori est une pile à réaction. Elle concentre deux fois plus d'énergie qu'un adulte de taille normale dans son format microbe – qu'elle déteste, mais sa physiologie est ainsi figée : elle ne grandira plus. Alors elle compense en étant active – comprenez : violente – et donne de la voix le plus fort possible, comme avec un mégaphone incorporé.  
Elle fera n'importe quoi pour se donner de l'importance et exister dans un monde où sinon, on la prendrait de haut. Surtout depuis la disparition de sa figure maternelle, elle ne veut plus jamais être considérée comme une enfant.


	5. Lisa, mondes

**Titre :** Les librairies dans le monde des vivants  
 **Auteur :** malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages :** Yadomaru Lisa, la 8ème Division, les Vaizards  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18, « Huitième » d'après fanwork100  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Turn back the pendulum_  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Bien sûr que Lisa regrette sa Division, son Capitaine, ses collègues et son adorable Nanao-chan. La Huitième Division était sa famille et le sera toujours, même si maintenant son clan, par force plus que par choix, est celui des Vaizards. Ça n'est pas leur faute en particulier si les hautes autorités des Armées les ont sacrifiés et rejetés.

Pour la consoler dans son exil, au moins, les librairies dans le monde des vivants sont autrement plus variés et plus intéressants qu'au Seireitei : absolument fascinants d'inventivité !  
Et sa nouvelle famille ne les comprend pas plus que l'ancienne, mais bon…


	6. Hachi, éveillé

**Titre :** Éveillé  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnage :** 'Hachi' Ushōda Hachigen  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #75, « Éveil » d'après fanwork100  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Ceux qui fréquentent Ushōda Hachigen ont parfois l'impression qu'il est une sorte de Bouddha. Il présente un étrange mix entre la vision grasse et joyeuse et celle plus calme et sereine du personnage ; ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il semble avoir atteint le satori. Toujours aimable, calme, serviable, mais philosophe aussi.  
Et puis c'est un maître en kidô de toutes sortes et de très haut niveau ; cet art requiert une spiritualité et une sensibilité  
exceptionnelles ne fait pas toujours… des prédispositions qui l'ont aidé à percer un secret de la vie, à défaut de celui du bonheur ?


	7. Love, en octobre

**Titre :** Un jour comme un autre  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages :** Aikawa Love  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #85, « Octobre » d'après fanwork100  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar/invasion de Karakura  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Love n'est pas du genre à se lamenter inutilement : ça casserait son image de gars cool, et puis cette fameuse date ne veut plus rien dire maintenant, plus depuis que son corps spirituel a été remanié et qu'il s'est vu exiler. Il a refait sa vie et a préféré renoncer aux commémorations de l'ancienne.

C'est un hasard total, ça ne veut rien dire, et si ça n'avait pas été ça ce serait tombé statistiquement sur quelqu'un d'autre qui l'aurait peut-être plus mal pris… mais c'est juste un peu vexant que cette invasion ait lieu le jour de son anniversaire.


	8. Rose, musique

**Titre :** (Don't) play it again  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnage :** Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō  
 **Genre :** gen/drama  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #91, « Recommence ? » d'après fanwork100  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, Rose pour les intimes… ou presque tout le monde dans son étrange peace & love attitude, aime la musique. Ça n'est un mystère pour personne et c'est le thème de son zanpakutō. Mais personne n'a dit qu'il y était doué hors du combat…

Son sabre matérialise la musique de son cœur, car à côté, il n'a jamais su jouer correctement d'un autre instrument, encore moins chanter. Personne ne lui a jamais demandé d'encore… On ne lui demande même plus de se répéter plus clairement quand il sort un truc imagé lyrique. C'est le grand drame de sa vie.


End file.
